Taking To The Next Stage (CrissColfer)
by fallingangelfromthesky
Summary: Darren and Chris were on their "relationship-like" friendship, and it was undeniable. What happens when Darren thought of pushing Chris to meet his family? And what if Chris was "really" accepted "to-be-Darren's-special-friend?" Soon, Chris will discover everything about Darren including his childhood days.


**Taking To The Next Stage**

"Hey, Chris." Darren greeted his best friend Chris.

The two were on the hotel in L.A with their other Glee co-stars Lea, Cory, Naya, Heather, Amber, Chord, Mark, Harry, Jenna, Kevin, Diana, with Matthew and Jayma.

Chris stopped reading for a while and looks at Darren. "Hey, Dare."

Darren sat beside Chris and looks at the book.

"You're quiet. Any problem?" Darren asked suddenly worried.

Chris quickly shook his head and smile. "Of course, there's no problem. I'm just finishing this book you gave me last month."

Darren smiled back. "Really? How's the story?"

"It was amazing – a little bit drama. Gosh, Dare... you selected this book great."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Yeah. You gave this to me."

Darren and Chris suddenly became quiet. Darren leaned on the sofa, holding his phone while Chris returned in reading the book. It was 6:35 in the evening. Chord, Cory and Harry was with them.

"Oh... Dare.." Chris called.

Darren automatically looks at Chris. "Yes?"

"I know you want to say something. C'mon, say it." Chris answered.

Darren looked at Chris, smiling. Chris really knows Darren's actions. Chris knows if Darren was sad, if Darren had a problem or whatever. That means that their friendship survived for quite a long time.

"You know it?" Darren asked.

"Yes. Do I get it right?" Chris asked back.

"You definitely got it right. You're such a genius."

Chris laughed at Darren and mock-punched Darren's shoulder.

"You're fooling me, little boy. Stop that."

"I'm not fooling you, then."

"Oh, never mind. Well... what is it you want to say?"

Darren looked at Chris before answering. Kinda having a second thought.

"Dare? What is it?"

"Well, Chris... Mom called me yesterday. She said that she, Dad and Charles will spend Christmas and New Year here in States." Darren started.

"That's good news, Dare! So... are you going to spend holidays with them?" Chris asked.

"Honestly, I didn't like to. 'Cause you know why. But they push me."

"What are you going to do now? You said yes?"

"I didn't say that I already said yes to them. I'm depending on you."

Chris' eyes widened in shock. "What? Depending on me? What do you mean?"

"I said that I wouldn't go home if you will not go with me."

"W...What?"

"My family wants to meet you, Chris. My Mom and Dad were looking forward to see you. My brother did the same, too."

Chris couldn't react for a while. Did he hear it right? Darren's family was looking forward to meet and see him? But, why?

"Chris? Are you... okay?" Darren asked.

"I am. Just surprised 'bout that." Chris answered.

"So... you'll go with me? Please?" Darren was begging at Chris like a seven-year-old kid.

"Oh. Okay. I hope your family made a right decision."

Darren smiled. "I'm sure they made the right decision."

Chris and Darren stopped talking as Cory and Harry began shaking the maracas and began warbling Christmas tunes. Chord was strumming his guitar and, also, began singing in an off tune like the other two was doing.

"Christmas was here, Christmas was here!" Cory yelled in excited voice.

"Two days before and Christmas was here. Holidays, holidays..." Harry sang, too.

"Yeah. Christmas is in the air, guys. Excited for it?!" Chord asked Chris and Darren.

"Of course, I do." Chris and Darren chorused.

"Hey, tell us 'bout your Christmas vacation, 'kay?" Cory asked, tapping Darren's shoulder.

"Um... 'kay." Darren answered.

"The girls were quiet. And the other boys. Let's ruin their life tonight!" Chord said, rising from his seat.

Harry and Cory went to the door now.

"Bye, guys! See you later." Harry said, waving his hand.

"Bye! See you later!" Chris answered, waving his hand too.

When the boys were out now, Chris and Darren remained. Darren went to his bed and lay on it. Chris followed him later, sitting to his bed instead, facing Darren.

"Are you sure you're going with me?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. It's my family's idea. And I obviously agreed on it." Darren answered.

"Oh no, Dare. I'm nervous."

"_Huwag kang kakabahan, Chris. Ayos lang 'yan."_

Chris' eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Err...Darren? What do you say?" Chris asked.

Darren laughed before answering.

"That's a Filipino statement, Chris. I said that you shouldn't feel nervous. It's okay." Darren answered.

Chris smiled. "It's my first time to hear you saying that language. Will you say another word in Filipino?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything."

Darren looked around. "_Sobrang lamig na ng panahon, di ba?"_

"What is the meaning of that?"

"I said that the weather was already cold, right?"

"You're so fluent in speaking that language, Dare."

"Honestly... I'm not. My mother is the one who taught me to learn Filipino since I was a kid. I spend quite time in the Philippines and I was learned a bit about Filipino's customs and traditions. I only had a hard time in speaking my mother's native language, Cebuano." Darren explained.

"That's interesting!"

"In fact, my mom was speaking a lot of Cebuano language rather than Filipino in our house. Even my Dad was learning that little by little. If that happens all day, I just shut up and began listening to the radio instead."

Chris and Darren laughed together.

"My mom also speaks Chinese and Spanish."

"Your mom can speak a lot of languages."

"Yep. My mom was quite fluent in those three languages."

Chris laid on his bed now. He was leaning his head on the pillow while Darren was looking at him, smiling.

"I was a bit worried, Dare." Chris said, looking down.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"How can I understand them? I felt a little left out by that."

Darren took Chris' hand. "Don't worry, I'll help you. You want to learn?"

"Sure. If you want."

"I would love to teach you. But don't trust everything. Depend in the internet's info."

Chris nodded.

HOURS passed, and the cast gathered in the girl's room. They are now eating their dinner.

"I'm going to be excited for Christmas. How about you, guys?" Kevin asked.

"Lea and I will go to New York. We will spend our Christmas there." Cory answered, holding Lea's hand.

"I will stay in my house instead. Diana, Heather and Jenna promise me to hang-out. Right?" Naya asked, gesturing at the three girls she mentioned.

"Yeah." Diana, Jenna and Heather answered.

"I will spend holidays with my family. I really missed them a lot." Harry answered, laughing.

"I did same, too." Mark added.

"I agree." Chord answered, raising his hand.

"Ugh. I will sleep a lot. I'm totally sleepless this week." Jayma answered.

"My Dad will accompany me to Canada. We will visit our other close relatives there." Amber answered.

"Well, I will just hang-out with my siblings." Matthew added.

Kevin looked at Darren and Chris, who was sitting in the bed.

"How about the Klaine's planned vacation, huh?" Kevin asked, teasingly.

Chris and Darren laughed.

"Why you didn't call us just Kurt and Blaine instead? Why do you prefer to call us that?" Chris asked.

"I don't want to. It's quite long. It's only a portmanteau. Klaine."

Then, everyone laughed at Kevin. Even Chris and Darren laughed, too.

"Whatever you want. So, how's the planned vacation?" Kevin asked again.

"Chris will spend Christmas with me..." Darren started.

The girls smiled at the two boys.

"Great!" Heather commented.

"And my family." Darren added.

"What? I don't get it." Mark said, scratching his head.

"Darren said that I will spend Christmas with him and his family." Chris answered.

Everyone looked at Chris and Darren now.

"Spend Christmas with Darren's family?" Jenna asked, smiling.

"Yeah. I said it." Chris answered.

"Woah. That's good." Kevin said, smiling, too.

Lea looked at the clock.

"Guys, it's already 10:45. Can we have some rest now? We will have our last guesting tomorrow." Lea reminded them.

"Oh, damn! I forgot it. Okay, see you guys tomorrow. Good night everyone." Chord said, rising now.

The girls cleaned the mess after the boys leave. In the Room 371, Chord, Harry and Cory were preparing to sleep now. Darren saw Chris busy on his laptop.

"Hey, it's evening. Don't sleeping yet?" Darren asked.

Chris smiled as he shook his head. "Not yet, Dare. Just... trying to be familiarized in terms."

"Terms? What terms?"

"I'm learning to speak a little Asian language. You know."

Darren smiled at Chris as he sat on his bed.

"You're taking it seriously?"

"Yeah. I'm serious."

Darren was yawning now. And tears were forming to his eyes, but he was still watching Chris. Chris notices it and he looked at Darren.

"_Matulog ka na._" Chris said, smiling.

"You learned it already? Good." Darren answered then smiled. "Okay. As you said."

"Good night. See you tomorrow, Dare."

"Good night."

After that guesting, the Glee stars leave the hotel. Like Darren said, he went to San Francisco with Chris, to spend a day before Christmas. While on the car, Chris was uneasy, and Darren notices it.

"You're okay, Chris? Hmm... I don't think you are." Darren said.

"I'm okay. I'm just... nervous a bit."

"Don't worry. It will be fine. I called Mom that we will go now. She said that our other relatives will spend Christmas with us."

"Nice."

"You're taking it seriously. Too serious. Just have fun."

Chris smiled now. "Okay."

They drove for an hour to reach San Francisco. When Darren stopped into a black gate, Chris began sweating again.

"Here we are." Darren murmured, smiling at Chris.

Darren leaves the car and took Chris' hand as they entered the gate. They are walking a few steps when suddenly, a woman in red dress waves and called Darren.

"Darren!" the woman called.

Darren smiled back. They are running now to reach the woman who was standing in the door, still looking at the two boys. When the woman saw Darren and Chris, she couldn't help but to smile.

"Darren! Nice to see you again! I missed you!" the woman hugged him tightly.

"Nice to see you again, Auntie Lucille. Is Mommy there?" Darren asked, smiling.

"Yes. Your Mom and Dad, and Charles were here already." the woman answered.

Darren was laughing now. And Darren's aunt, notices Chris.

"Is he your friend, Darren? _Angyan._." his Aunt commented, smiling at Chris.

"What... did your Aunt said?" Chris murmured to Darren.

"She says you're.. uhm... beautiful." Darren answered.

"_Unsay ngalan mo, iho?_" Aunt Lucille asked Chris.

"Auntie! Chris didn't understand you." Darren complained.

"Darren, iho... you can translate it to him."

"Okay." Darren said, looking at Chris. "Auntie was asking for your name."

"Oh. I'm Chris. Nice to meet you, Ma'am." Chris introduced formally.

Aunt Lucille smiled at Chris, and then she held Chris' hand.

"_Uy, ikaw diay."_Aunt Lucille commented.

"Auntie! Stop! Learn speak English Chris wasn't understanding you." Darren said, like scolding his aunt.

"Sorry, Darren. Well... let's go inside. I bet your Mom and Dad will there, waiting."

Darren took Chris' hand and they entered the house.

"Darren!" his Mom Cerina hugged Darren.

"It's nice to see you, Mom. I missed you a lot." Darren answered.

"Of course, I missed you too, little boy." Cerina said, smiling.

"Mom... this was Chris Colfer. My best friend in our show. Chris, this is my mom Cerina." Darren introduces.

Cerina smiled warmly at Chris.

"So, you are Chris. Nice to meet you, Chris. _Alam mo, 'nak... bagay kayo_in some ways _sa palabas ninyo."_

Darren looked like a kid. "Mom! Chris was..."

"_Marami po ang nagsabi._" Chris answered simply.

Darren stared at Chris, shocked.

"You understand that, Chris?"

"Yeah. I learned that."

"_Ang galing naman ni Chris._" Cerina commented.

"Chris was really great, Mom."

Cerina smiled at the two boys. "Have a seat, please."

Darren and Chris sat on the sofa.

"_Alam mo Chris, nung bata pa 'yang si Darren... hindi talaga nahihiya 'yan._" Cerina began talking.

Chris laughed, then looking at Darren.

"_Pero, may pagka-bugbutin yang batang 'yan. Grabe, daig pa yung mga batang maliliit._"

"Mom! You're humiliating me now..." Darren said, talking in a very low voice.

"I see. He was like that – once."

"He was?"

"Actually, it's just a joke or whatever... I dunno. I remember when our co-star Cory played a prank on him. That was already 3:14 in the morning. And we are all sleepless. We're on our practice for our dance when Cory hid Dare's socks." Chris said, laughing.

"Oh... what did the others say?"

"They say Darren's really look like a kid – in a million way!"


End file.
